


Benrey Mean And Rude Momence, but not really

by mapleshmaple



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ALSO YO DID YALL KNOW THERE WAS A BARBIE LIFE IN THE DREAM HOUSE FANDOM TAG ON HERE? CUZ I DIDNT, Benrey is just a Liddle Creatchure or however that one meme goes, Benrey just thinks ur Neat tm, Dorks in Love, Eldritch Benrey, Fluff, Gen, Local Eldritch Motherfucker has heart boner for local goofball; the fic, Other, POV Second Person, The More U Know...... knowledge is both a curse and a gift, banter as a love language, gender isnt really brought up or mentioned but i wrote this for myself So, im tryna get back into the swing of writing dont look at me, overuse of commas, readers nb coded also?? kinda basically a self insert, self indulgence to the max; the fic, sweet voice but for like a second, tip! cuddle buddies can be a fleshier substitute for weighted blankets, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleshmaple/pseuds/mapleshmaple
Summary: What's better than this, just two pals bein' dudes?You and Benrey just kinda vibe out together and cuddle, that's it- that's the fic.
Relationships: Benrey (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Benrey Mean And Rude Momence, but not really

Benrey’s enamored with your heartbeat.

He doesn’t have one, not really- never _needed_ it, being what he is; but then again he never needed to sleep, either, but that's just what listening to your heartbeat does to him.

It’s damn near instantaneous- probably one of the fastest ways to get him to shut up, too, now that he thinks about it. You have that effect on him in a lot of ways. Making him speechless, that is.

You call him things like _‘dear’_ and _‘sweetheart’_ or _‘sweetpea’_ and **_‘cuddlebug’_ ** and _every single time_ , without fail, he short-circuits the moment the pet-name of choice leaves your lips. You could call him just about anything, really, and still manage to make him feel so… loved, he thinks is the best way to put it.

So completely and utterly _loved_ and _in_ love.

He nuzzles your chest a bit and lets out a content sigh, making you pause; which makes him, in turn, whine. Your hands at the base of the back of his neck, where his ‘hair’ starts, shadowy whisps flickering in between your fingers and dancing along your fingertips.

“I thought you were asleep?”

“Don’t need to, remember?” he responds, reaching a hand up to pull the one that was petting him back down to his head insistently, making you laugh. Your heartbeat picks up a little bit and Benrey can’t help but smile fondly up at you, making himself nice and comfy against your chest again.

“Forgetti moments. Going right into my cringe comp.”

That earns him a giggle-snort and he feels so, so utterly proud of himself for being able to make you laugh like that. Your head falls back and you turn to hide your face in your shoulder slightly as you teeter off into a wheeze. 

“You’re so fucking _mean-_!! Mean to me moments? Top 10 Benrey Rude Moments, number- number, uh- number _This_ will surprise you.”

You’re rewarded with that booming, bastardly cackle of his and you practically beam down at him, taking the moment to lean in and kiss his forehead- or, y'know, where it _would_ be.

“Go back to sleep, you dweeb.”

Some sweet voice slips out of him, rosy pinks that fade into deep blues floating up around the two of you before disappearing into thin air.

Wordlessly, the both of you settle back down and make yourselves comfortable again- you petting his hair while he tucks himself snugly under your chin, ear pressed against your chest. 

The last thing he remembers before drifting off; for real, this time, is you kissing the top of his head and murmuring a soft ‘love you too’.


End file.
